Game of Lies
by Slayrbellz
Summary: Alt-uni  A modern world spin on Orihime's kidnapping. Aizen kidnapps her to use as leverage to gain foothold in the Japanese mafia and to spite Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Thief**

Chapter 1

_So hungry_…Orihime thought. She curled in a ball against the wall of the room she'd been locked in. How the hell had she gotten herself in this? Oh yeah..she worried way too much, not to mention gullibility. Her mind went back to that cold chilling voice she'd found at her doorstep just thirty hours ago.

_"Orihime Inoue, that is your name, correct?" _

_She'd nodded, too scared to think of much else._

_"Our connections here in Japan tell us you've become quite involved in the Japanese mafia organization known as Shinigami, headed by Byakuya Kuchiki. Also, you are involved with the recent addition, Ichigo Kurosaki. Is that correct?"_

_"What do you want?" Orihime asked. _

_"This won't do Senorita. My boss back in Mexico demands your presence there. You would be wise not to deny him this. All I need is a yes. Should I hear anything else, your friends lives will be in peril this very moment." _

_No! Her head screamed. Her heart, always fretting, won._

_"Okay, I'll go." The words came before she could stop them. _

So here she was after a long plane ride tied to her seat, in Mexico in the city of Hueco Mundo, held captive in the luxury estates of Las Noches.

'_Why must I be so reckless?'_ she thought.

His name had been Ulquiorra. Though for a Hispanic, he didn't look like one at all, with his creepy pale skin and emerald eyes. The odd tattoo lines descending like tears from his eyes kinda freaked Orihime out too. She wondered if the man was truly happy.

The door lock clicked and soon swung open. Ulquiorra again.

"Senorita, the boss wants to see you now. He asks you wear this." He gestured to a red bundle of fabric a woman beside him held along with a pair of black heels.

"Senora Maria shall help you get ready. I'll collect you soon." He locked the door again, leaving her with the older woman.

At once the woman began spouting off Jibberish.

_'I don't understand a thing she's saying.'_

Once the woman realized Orihime didn't understand she began gesturing instead.

Twenty minutes later, Orihime wore the dress, heels, and had her hair tied in a bun at the side with a carnation flower in it. Not to mention dark make-up on her eyes.

The dress, red, long and flowing skirt, swept the floor but kept cool in the hot climate.

Ulquiorra already waited when she stepped from the bathroom.

"Come, Senor Aizen waits."

Orihime followed him down two hallways and one staircase until he stopped at a red painted door.

"Come in, Ulquiorra," came a male voice inside.

The room looked quite lavishly furnished. A brown leather couch stood along the right hand wall flanked by an end-table and a bookcase. On the left a row of bookcases lined the wall. A large mahogany desk stood in the left corner. Centered, a four seat square polished wood table completed the room.

Aizen, Orihime supposed, lounged on the leather sofa. He stood upon their entry. He wore a dark, expensive suit and black tie. Piercing brown eyes watched from a sculpted angular face. All but one lock of brown hair was combed back. He didn't look one bit Hispanic. In fact he looked very much Japanese, though he stood tall for this, with broad shoulders and toned build.

"Orihime Inoue, what a pleasure to meet you. Oh and what I have heard of you. I am Sousuke Aizen, leader of the Mexican mafia here, known as Espada," he spoke in perfect Japanese. He moseyed from the sofa to stand in front of them. Ulquiorra pushed her further into the room.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra, you may leave us."

The odd man made a short bow before closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I thought that dress would flatter you. Of course I am correct."

It took a minute for Orihime to say anything, and it was the first she thought of. "You're Japanese. Why are you here?"

He grinned. "You are a smart girl. Yes, I left Japan years ago to take advantage of the drug money here. Look at me now. I rule half of Mexico."

Orihime got the feeling this was a very conceited man.

"How old are you, Senorita?"

"Sixteen, and it's Orihime."

He let out a small chuckle. "Senorita is the Spanish word for "Miss," Orihime. Please, call me Senor Aizen."

"Se-what?"

He looked amused. "I will be lenient with you. It's unlikely you've heard Spanish before now, having stayed in_ that_ place. Come, sit, you must be hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I took the liberty of having Japanese food made for you. I hope you like Shogayaki," Aizen announced as he took his seat opposite her.

"Sake or Spanish wine?"

'_Alcohol…I'm only sixteen!'_

She watched him suspiciously.

He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Don't worry, little Princesa. You are safe within these halls."

She stood suddenly, fear and confusion acting out. Her wood chair clattered to the floor.

"Why are you being so nice? Am I not just your prisoner?"

"Orihime, sit please. Your food will go cold. I'm sorry if I frightened you," Aizen reasoned.

"If I'm not a prisoner, then send me home!" Tears began to well in her eyes.

Aizen stood, going to the girl. He touched her trembling shoulder, moving up to her neck. "Look at me, Senorita."

She did. Fear would not allow her to disobey.

"You are here for your own safety. Byakuya ordered it himself, I assure. Besides, you can do something for me."

Satin pajamas lay folded and ready on a soft warm bed. Once again, Orihime found herself locked in a room. At least this one was furnished. A small desk stood against the wall opposite the bed stocked with paper and pens. A bookcase stood on the left wall to the bed stocked well with books. This stood by a small closet filled with pre-chosen outfits and shoes with a number of accessories.

'_Was all this really necessary?'_

She struggled out of the frilly, dragging dress and took down her hair, discarding the flower. She flopped on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Eyes closed she saw his perfect face and that bright orange hair.

_Ichigo…why did this happen? Please be okay, Ichigo…_

~Japan: 20 hours after kidnapping~

"Orihime!" Rangiku sang out, barging into the apartment. Nothing stirred. In fact it looked like she hadn't been there in awhile. It felt eerily empty. A sense of unease washed over Rangiku.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Rangiku answered.

"Rangiku – where's Orihime?" came Rukia's rushed voice.

"I don't know, she's not here, Rukia. Is something wrong?"

"Shit! I've called her ten times already. No one's picked up the last fifteen hours. I'd come over myself if I didn't have to watch my idiot broth – Byakuya, lie down! You can't move on that leg yet!" A crash proceeded her scolding.

"Sorry, Rangiku, I'll have to call you back. See if anyone else knows anything. If not, call my cell and we'll call a conference."

Rangiku slipped easily in the house. His sisters would be in school, but his father might be keeping an eye on him. She kept quiet, until affirming Kaien Kurosaki wasn't home.

"Ichigo, you here?" she called at the door of his room.

He lay facing the ceiling on his bed when she crept in. His eyes were half closed. His rising and falling chest strained against the bandages wrapping his shoulder and upper body, the result of a bullet.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"Among other things, to check on you. How're you doing?"

He tried to sit up. "No worse for wear – Ah!" He grabbed his shoulder.

"Lie down, idiot! You'll reopen the wound!" she pushed him back down, gently though. He had just been shot not even a day ago, afterall. Not just him either. A shoot out had gone down with some foreign gang, Mexicans. Just before Orihime had disappeared…  
>"Holy shit!" Rangiku dialed Rukia's cell as realization hit her.<p>

"What? What is-"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Hello? Rukia? We got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Despite some injured in the gun fight with a Mexican gang, Byakuya's seven best agents: Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kisuke Urahara, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Shihouin Yoruichi stood in Suite 435 of the Seiretei, Byakuya's main base of operation. Suite 435, Lord Byakuya's personal apartment he shared with his sister Rukia, was a plain sparsely furnished space with not but a couch, round table and small television in the main area.

From a door down the hall, the mafia lord of Karakura Town emerged with Rukia at his side. He wore a silk white Kimono and leaned on a black gentlemen's cane topped with a carved wolf's head. Rukia tried to support his left side, but he shook her off. A proud man, Byakuya strode to where his company waited with his jaw set against the pain. The company shifted to let him sit on the couch.

"Very well, you all already know what this is about. Orihime Inoue has disappeared," he opened. He gestured to Rangiku. "Rangiku here thinks she was kidnapped by the Mexican mafia gang we encountered yesterday. Given the circumstances, I must admit it's likely the gun attack was a cover to take her from under our noses."

"Well then what are we standing here for? She's probably being starved in a Spanish prison by now!" Ichigo blurted.

"No," Byakuya quieted. "The leader of mafia called Espada in Hueco Mundo is Sousuke Aizen. If he took Orihime, he won't harm her. He took her as leverage for something."

"Well we still can't leave her there!" Ichigo protested.

"Quiet moron!" Yoruichi snapped. "I'm sure Lord Byakuya has a plan."

"Of course he does," Rukia put in with a glare at Ichigo.

"Hm-mm, could we get back to business?" Byakuya questioned.

Ichigo nodded apologetically.

"I plan to send six of you Mexico to retrieve the girl and discover Aizen's plans, if you're willing. And yes, Ichigo, you'll be going, but I want, Hitsugya to head the mission. Is that understood?" Byakuya made sure. He knew Ichigo to have a habit of going his own way and getting into trouble.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, I'm sending you as reinforcement for Hitsugya's small problem. Do you accept?"

A lion's grin spread across the Pro-wrestler's face. "Any chance to smash some Espada crack-heads is a gift to me." He flexed his massive fist threateningly.

Byakuya nodded in approval, then turned to Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Rangiku, your skills as woman might be handy as a distraction or cover should you need it. Yoruichi, you're a skilled assassin and wise advisor as well as good control for the others," Byakuya complimented.

Both women nodded their agreement to the mission.

"Urahara, I would like you to strategize from here. You may use any resource you wish."

The always smiling man nodded.

Finally Byakuya turned to Renji.

"Go along and make sure Ichigo doesn't get into trouble."

The attractive red head nodded.

"Byakuya, please," Rukia began.

"No, you're not going. It's too dangerous. I won't put you in direct danger," her brother objected.

Renji bowed respectfully. "Excuse my interruption, but my Lord, if Miss Rukia were to go, I would gladly protect her myself and not let her from my sight."

"You would, would you?" Byakuya grumbled.

"I'd be happy to take over your duty of watching over Lord Byakuya, Miss Rukia," Urahara chimed in.

The Shinigami mafia lord let out an irritated, sigh. "I see. It seems then I have no choice. You may go, Rukia. If she comes back with even a scratch, I will hold you personally responsible then, Renji."

The tattooed red head made another bow. "Of course. I swear on pain of death, I will protect Miss Rukia with my life."

Byakuya looked over his seven best. "Then the board is set. Go now, rest and ready yourselves for a game of lies." Refusing the help of Rukia again, Byakuya rose and strode back to his private study suppressing the pain on his face and leaving the company in his wake.


End file.
